tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrogun
Pyrogun is a robotic RED Pyro Freak created by Retired YouTube user OluapPlayer. Appearence Pyrogun is a Pyro-Sentry Gun hybrid, who appears as a RED Pyro wearing a Virtual Reality Headset, a Triboniophorus Tyrannus, Moonman Backpack, Dr. Grordbort's Crest and a Level 3 Sentry's rocket launchers on its back. However, he is not half-Pyro, and is fully robotic. Biography Pyrogun was created by a duo of RED Engineers in Mountain Lab to serve as a defense against two overpowered members of the BLU team: Dr. Enforcicle and Tommy Gruvich. Pyrogun managed to kill Tommy Gruvich, but couldn't defeat Dr. Enforcicle, who sent him flying after shooting his air tank. Some time later, Pyrogun was repaired, but his body became faulty and glitchy. While training his aim against a trio of MeeMs, Pyrogun had his head exploded by BLU Gentlemanly Demo. Pyrogun shrugged off the damage of this attack, being indifferent toward his headless state (actually being more worried about having spare ammo), and followed his Engineer master as they watched the fight between BLU Demo and Gentlemanly Demo. When the two Demomen failed to defeat Rick the Adventure Horsemann, it was Pyrogun who beat him by using his sapper launcher on the giant robot-ghost's head, destroying it. He was declared the winner of the duel instead of the two Demomen. A few weeks later, Pyrogun befriended a Paintraingineer and decided to serve as the bodyguard for his laboratory. However, after he was knocked down and defeated by a squad of Thieving BLU Soldiers, Pyrogun quit the job out of frustration. Some time after, Pyrogun came into conflict with Robot Engie, having a brief duel with him. The two would later unite against Soldine, who insulted them, but both were defeated. Pyrogun particularly angered Soldine, who blew his body up into pieces. Pyrogun's remains were then salvaged by Pencer, who proceeded to create a giant copy of the robot to be his servant in his Mecha Army, while the original Pyrogun proceeded to respawn elsewhere and resume his activities. Behavior and Personality Pyrogun is a comic relief character whose primary personality trait is his indifference; unless personally provoked, he ignores most things going on around him, dangerous as they might be. He is emphatic towards Engineer buildings, particularly Sentry Guns (largely due to being half-Sentry Gun himself) and holds a particular distaste for Spies due to their ability to sap them. Out of obligation, he is obedient towards Engineers, though his concept of understanding teams is somewhat skewed; he obeys any Engineer or Engineer-themed Freak so long as they are not BLU-teamed, though he is ultimately only loyal to his original creators and may leave the side of other Engineers at any moment. When in combat, Pyrogun can become cocky, especially if he manages to knock an enemy down. More often than not, surviving enemies can use this to their advantage. Powers and Abilities Being a robot, Pyrogun is highly durable, surviving being directly hit by explosives and even surviving being decapitated without much problem. His arm can change into different kinds of weapons, his favorites being a sentry gun's barrel and a Phlogistinator. Pyrogun's Triboniophorus Tyrannus pet acts like a mini scout for the cyborg, serving as eyes for his back. He has access to several weapons, including miniguns, flamethrowers and rocket launchers. An unique weapon in Pyrogun's arsenal is a sapper launcher which is hidden in his minigun, allowing him to sap and disable buildings and electrocute enemies. Faults and Weaknesses As he is primarily comic relief, Pyrogun's fighting prowess is dubious at best. *He suffers from severely bad eyesight, often not being able to tell where his enemies are. *His air tank is fragile, and damaging it may send him flying through the air wildly. *Unlike most firearm-wielding Freaks, Pyrogun's ammunition is not infinite. He needs to manually look for ammo boxes every time it depletes. *Despite his metallic armor, Pyrogun has no melee weapons other than slamming his enemies with his minigun arm, which can be slow and inefficient against agile targets. *Like a Sentry, Pyrogun can be sapped by enemy Spies. Freak Fights Trivia *Pyrogun is voiced by the Defective Turrets from Portal 2. *Pyrogun possesses a doppelgänger in the form of BLU Pyrogun, who he never found out existed. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *''Gentlemanly Demo's Greatest Duel'' *''Pyrogun saves the day'' *''Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland Pt.2'' *''Pyrogun defends the Point'' By the community *''Cyborbattle in Turbine'' *Iris the Giftgiver *The Forecometh of Derpigun (AKA; The vid some might hate me for) *An unexpected guest in Oluapland (Cameo) *Paper and Ink- Chapter 2: Gospel of Dismay Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Gunners Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Pyros Category:True Neutral beings Category:RED Team Category:Hybrids